Laisse le temps à l amour de redevenir l amour
by Calamithy
Summary: [Fic terminée] ... et tu verras l'amour ce n'est rien que l'amour vous comprendrez en lisant si si je vous assure Zorca papote avec Mithy & pouf idée! j'te hais ma belle Heero en conseiller du coeur? Les GBoys en rocker? Rel en Laura Ingalls? B
1. Ton espoir n'est pas si désespéré Wufei

**Genre** : Songfics parodiques ^^ parodies d'une parodie ???? C'est un arc de 3 fics.

Mon « hommage » aux Inconnus : comiques des années 80 – 90 pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas français et/ou qui ne connaissent pas spécialement. Je vous conseille vivement, certains de leurs sketchs sont vraiment drôles ! J'espère que ça vous amusera un peu, même si vous ne connaissez pas ^^. J'avais quoi 14 ans? Yep 14 quand ça passait à la téloche en 91 et franchement ça faisait du bien ! Ah la grande époque du brevet des collèges et de l'appareil dentaire… mdrrrrrrr je me suis fait un de ces flash-back ! Maman j'ai peur…

**Disclaimers** : Gundam Wing, Vice et versa, Isabelle a les yeux bleus et un chagrin d'amour appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Dommage ^^ 

**Couples** : 1x2, 3x4, 5x vous verrez qui (ou quoi ^^)

**Rating** : PG 13 pour le vocabulaire de taré de la première chanson et un gros mot dans la dernière chanson « Un chagrin… »

Spoilers : Non 

**Dédicace** : pour celle-ci, à ma Zorkinette qui m'a mis cette idée en tête avant-hier soir… JE TE HAIS lol ! Tu SAIS ce qui se passe quand j'ai une idée… pauvre, pauvre de moi… et pauvre de vous ^___^

Note : les paroles sont écrites en Comic Sans MS 

Note 2 : contrairement aux apparences et pour une fois, je n'ai pas détourné les paroles… ce sont donc les vraies ^^ 

.

.

**La scène** : Wufei est triste. Il n'est plus lui-même. Il est assis par terre dans les toilettes. La porte est grande ouverte. On aurait dit qu'il ne se remettait pas d'une cuite. Il a la tête baissée, la porte est ouverte et il est dos à toute personne qui passerait par là. Qu'a-t-il ?

.

**La situation** : Duo était passé par là et avait demandé ce que Wufei avait. Bien entendu il lui a mis un vent. Alors Duo, dans sa grande gentillesse décida que vu que Trowa et Quatre étaient en train de se papouiller dans le hangar à Gundam, ce serait à Heero d'y aller. En fait il voulait juste un peu de temps à lui pour hacker le laptop de son perfect soldier. Duo avait tout essayé, même parler de mission, en vain : Heero n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir Chang, point. Duo promit alors à son Hee-Chan de le remercier au centuple pour aller parler à Mr Justice (S.E.X.E ^_-) Aussitôt l'annonce faîte, Heero et son spandex comme par hasard furent retrouvés près des toilettes.

.

**La tenue** : Spandex et rien que son spandex pour Heero ^^

Wufei : Débardeur bleu foncé, pantalon blanc et chaussettes puisqu'il est à l'intérieur d'une maison. Il avait un objet dans la main, avant que…

.

**La musique : **déclenchée par Duo à partir du laptop de Heero (ah Winamp ^^) parce que la musique adoucit les mœurs

.

.

**Et maintenant ?**

**.**

Heero qui comme vous le savez a une énorme expérience au niveau affectif, a conclu en voyant Justice Boy  si… amorphe, que celui-ci avait un chagrin d'amour

Alors il se décida à lui parler d'homme à homme

Mais bon comme il s'agissait de Chang et que celui-ci était très cultivé,  il décida qu'il fallait lui parler son langage

Un langage philosophique

Un langage soporifique

Un langage… relou…

.

Et c'est parti pour la fic !

.

.

.

**Ton espoir n'est pas si désespéré Wufei **

**.**

.

**Heero** [entre dans les toilettes, la musique se déclenche.]

**Heero** [pose la main sur l'épaule nue de Wufei et chante comme s'il lisait la déf d'un dico]

.

L'hémorragie de tes désirs  
S'est éclipsée sous la joue bleue dérisoire  
Du temps qui se passe  
Contre duquel on ne peut rien

.

.

**Wufei** [se retourne lentement et pâlit]

Heero parlait!

Mais euh.. de quoi ?

.

.

**Heero** [satisfait d'avoir l'attention du dragon solitaire] poursuit :  
.  
Être ou ne pas être  
Telle est la question  
Sinusoïdale  
De l'anachorète  
Hypochondriaque  
.

.

**Wufei** [de pâle devient vert] il ne comprenait rien à ce que disait Yuy

Que lui voulait-il ?

Wufei tenta : « Yuy… »

.

.

Heero l'interrompit, le regard signifiant clairement « Tais-toi et écoute Chang » :

.  
{Refrain:}  
Mais tu dis Mais tu dis  
Que le bonheur est irréductible

.

.

**Wufei** [se décompose un peu plus à l'écoute de ces paroles]

Il a le courage – ou la folie – de dire à Heero

« Mais… je n'ai rien dit… »

.

.

La réponse de Heero fut une pression encore plus marquée sur son épaule : il risquait de la lui broyer à ce rythme.

Autant se taire.

Lorsque les yeux du pilote de Shenlong se remplirent de larmes et que le silence se fit dans cette bouche habituellement arrogante, Heero poursuivit sa chanson : il n'était pas poli d'interrompre voyons. Notre soldat parfait avait pris ses bonnes manières auprès de Réléna.

.  
Et **je** dis 

[Wufei pensa] Et il dit

.

.

**Heero** [continue, fier de pouvoir se faire comprendre de Chang : quoiqu'il ait ça cesserait et il irait papouiller son laptop et accessoirement Duo]

.  
Que ton espoir n'est pas si désespér  
A condition d'analyser  
Que l'absolu ne doit pas être  
Annihiler  
Par l'illusoire précarit  
De nos amours  
Destitué(e)s…

.

.

Wufei avait envie de hurler : de douleur physique ET mentale

Il ne comprenait rien au charabia de Yuy

S'il le lui disait, à coup sûr il y perdrait un bras…

Qu'avait-il dit ? Il était illusoire d'analyser la précarité de nos amours ?

Yuy serait-il amoureux de lui ?

OH Nataku…

.

.

**Heero** [reprend, sa voix grave et y croyant très fort, de plus en plus fort…]  
Et vice et versa

Et vice et versa

.  
Il faut que tu arriveras  
A laminer tes rancoeurs dialectiques  
Même si je suis con ...  
... vaincu que c'est très difficile

.

.

Wufei se sentait comme projeté dans la quatrième dimension :

« Il faut que tu arriveras ? » Ce langage d'aliéné ne pouvait appartenir qu'au baka… il lui paierait ça

Quoique… les rancoeurs dialectiques ? Non ça ne venait pas de Maxwell… Oh Nataku Yuy ne supportait plus le système Zéro : c'était la fin…

Wufei se surprit à regarder à gauche et à droite comme un bête traquée cherchant une sortie, n'importe laquelle

Comme un lâche…

.

.

**Heero** [raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule du pauvre pilote 05, le regarda avec un petit air sadique et continue] :  
.  
Mais comme moi, dis toi  
Qu'il est tellement plus mieux  
D'éradiquer  
Les tentacules de la déréliction

.

.

Wufei eut encore plus envie de pleurer que tout à l'heure, quand il était seul avec sa misère.

S'il s'évanouissait là maintenant, tout de suite, serait-il considéré comme un lâche ?

.  
Et tout deviendra clair

.

.

A cet instant Wufei se retint de rire nerveusement

Bien sûr… tout est clair maintenant

Heero avait perdu - un peu plus? - la raison.

.

.

**Le pilote 01** [poursuit, imperturbable] :  
.  
{Refrain:}  
Mais tu dis Mais tu dis  
Que le bonheur est irréductible  
Et je dis Et il dit  
Que ton espoir n'est pas si désespér  
A condition d'analyse  
Que l'absolu ne doit pas être  
Annihiler  
Par l'illusoire précarit  
De nos amours  
Destitué(e)s  
Et vice et versa

.

.

Wufei secoua la tête et essaya d'entrer en méditation pour oublier son environnement dérangeant.

Peine perdue. C'était sans compter notre soldat parfait qui l'avait pris soudainement par les épaules et on entendit un léger crack. Il le fit donc brutalement se mettre debout avant de lui dire, un air encore plus sérieux que précédemment, mais cette fois avec une note contemplative :  
.  
.  
D'où venons nous?  
Où allons nous?

J'ignore de le savoir

.

.

Wufei essaya de ne pas flancher :

« je ne fuirais pas, je ne fuirais pas, j'affronterais mon destin quoiqu'il arrive avec panache »

D'accord avec un panaché force 4, j'ai beau être le plus âgé j'ai pas l'âge légal de me bourrer la gueule.

.

.

**Heero** [poursuit, imperturbable, les yeux dans le vague] :  
Mais ce que je n'ignore pas de le savoir  
C'est que le bonheur  
Est à deux doigts de tes pieds

.

.

Wufei avala difficilement sa salive, prenant un air pénétr :

Non, Yuy était quelqu'un de sérieux et fiable… quand il n'était pas suicidaire ^^ 

Peut-être que dans tout ce.. charabia ? avait-il compris son mal être?

Il baissa la tête et chercha le bonheur…

Il ne le trouva pas ^^

Il aurait bien voulu aller chercher bonheur ailleurs…

Mais pas possible avec Yuy qui le retenait aux épaules d'une poigne de fer…

C'était VRAIMENT sans espoir.

Quoique… s'il essayait de lui donner un coup de genoux ?

Non… il mourrait deux fois : Heero l'achèverait et le Shinigami rendrait sa mort infernale…

Nataku…

.

.

Heero continua encore, le poing serré, convaincu par son intense réflexion :

.  
Et que la simplicité réside dans la courbe  
Bleue, jaune, mauve et insoupçonnée  
De nos rêveries

.

.

Wufei recommença à changer de couleur : même en étant préparé à mourir, on découvre…

Qu'on y était jamais préparé.

Wufei devint successivement à mesure que Yuy parlait : Mauves  
Puis… et bleues 

Puis… et jaunes 

Puis… et pourpres  
Et paraboliques  
Et vice et versa  
.

.

Un filet de bave se mit à couler aux commissures des lèvres de Wufei.

Ce flot de paroles avait court-circuité ses illustres neurones…

.

.

Heero s'était mis à secouer Wufei dans tous les sens, comme pour lui faire encore plus comprendre ses propos. Il parlait le langage du pilote de Shenlong pourtant : le langage d'une personne que personne n'écoute. Tous les pilotes s'étaient tapé ses pseudos discours sans broncher. Alors pourquoi ne suivait-il pas ? Ne disait-on pas que charité bien ordonnée commence par soi-même ?

.

.

**Le pilote** [reprend avec un air encore plus sadique, spécifiant à Wufei que cette fois, il fallait qu'il chante avec lui] :  
.

{Refrain:}  
**Heero **: Mais tu dis  
**Wufei** [malgré lui] : Mais tu dis  
**Heero** [de plus en plus inspiré] : Que le bonheur est irréductible  
Et je dis  
**Wufei** [prêt à s'endormir prit une énième secousse de Heero avant de répondre, tremblant de peur] : Et il dit  
**Heero** [y croyant plus que jamais] : Que ton espoir n'est pas si désespér  
A condition d'analyser  
Que l'absolu ne doit pas être  
Annihil  
Par l'illusoire précarit  
De nos amours

destitu…

.

.  
Wufei interrompit Heero. Surchauffe neuronale + combattre le feu par le feu. Après tout il était le roi des discours à 2 francs (pardon 0.50 €) non ? Il reprit alors le front buté et la tête haute. Ce serait son baroud d'honneur :

Et qu'il ne faut pas cautionner  
L'irréalit  
Sous des aspérités absentes  
Et désenchantées

Heero essaya une nouvelle fois de dire destitu…

En vain : Wufei était parti et bien parti

Apparemment il avait oublié ses soucis puisqu'il repartait dans les pseudos discours…   
De nos pensées iconoclastes  
Et désoxyd  
Par nos désirs excommuniés  
De la fatalit

.

.

Heero devait stopper Wufei avant que la situation ne lui échappe : alors il chanta plus fort et décocha son meilleur deathglare de manière à faire cesser le blabla de l'ex pilote perdu dans les méandres de la complexité contemplative.  
Ils dirent en même temps : 

Destitué(e) Et vice et versa

Et vice et versa

.

.

La musique s'arrêta. Heero vit que Wufei avait l'air fatigué, décomposé mais plus vraiment triste. Ninmu Shipai

***********

.

.

Heero demanda alors à Wufei : « Est-ce que je t'ai aid ? »

Wufei répondit franchement, trop perdu pour avoir peur des conséquences : « Non… je n'ai rien compris »

Heero *traître* : « Voici ce qu'il se passe quand tu nous prends le crâne avec tes discours alors qu'on sort de mission. »

Wufei *désespéré* : « Oh Nataku… suis-je aussi cruel ? Suis-je aussi cruel envers vous mes compagnons d'arme ? Tu veux dire que je ne sers à rien ? »

Heero : « Tes **discours** ne servent à rien. Tu as vu je ne t'ai pas aidé. »

Wufei *en larmes, trop d'émotions* : « Je… je n'arrivais pas à retrouver mon balai magique…* je ne pourrais jamais plus être Wuman…* ton discours ne m'a pas le fait le retrouver : il m'a fait perdre mon temps… »

Heero *jette un coup d'œil par terre et voit* : « Je t'avais dit que le bonheur était à deux doigts de tes pieds hein ? »

Wufei : « Oui… »

Heero *Tout content même si on a l'impression qu'il va le frapper : ne sait pas montrer ses émotions* : On va dire que c'est à quatre doigts de tes pieds ^^

Wufei baisse les yeux presque timidement et trouve l'objet de sa convoitise…

.

.

Heero *d'une voix coupante* : Bon, il est tard là. J'ai passé trop de temps avec toi. Vu l'heure nous devons finir de réparer nos Gundams avant la prochaine mission…

Wufei *prend l'objet avec révérence, la voix tremblante* : Merci Yuy. Merci.

Heero *L'amabilité faîte homme* : Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi Onna. Et au fait ?

Wufei *extatique* : Oui Yuy ?

Heero *triomphant* : Tu as vu hein ? Que ton espoir n'était pas si désespér

.

Heero sort de la salle et part rejoindre son baka pour laisser Wuman et son balai à leurs retrouvailles ^^

.

.

A quelques mètres de là une jeune femme sortit de sa limousine rose….

.

.

.

Tsuzuku ^^

.

.

La suite ? Dans le prochain : Rélé n'a pas froid aux yeux !

.

.

.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas connu les Inconnus, voici les paroles de leur chanson.

Ici, les Inconnus avaient imité là le groupe « les Charts » - celui qui a fait connaître Callogero *____________* – . Ils ont en même temps parodié Stéphane Eicher. Ils avaient nommés le groupe « Les Tranxen »… un pseudo groupe qui se prenait vachement au sérieux alors que ce qu'ils disaient c'était débile. Un peu des chanteurs nostalgiques néo romantiques aux accents bucoliques comme dirait Solaar… ^^

.

.

J'espère que vous vous serez marrés autant que moi-même si vous ne connaissez pas spécialement les Inconnus ^__^

.

.

.

@ ++++

.

.

.

Mithy ^^

* : le balai de Wufei voir si vous les souhaitez qui a planqué le canard WC : il y a une explication ^__________^, et ce n'est pas du tout une songfic ^^

**Vice et versa**

L'hémorragie de tes désirs  
S'est éclipsée sous la joue bleue dérisoire  
Du temps qui se passe  
Contre duquel on ne peut rien  
  
Être ou ne pas être  
Telle est la question  
Sinusoïdale  
De l'anachorète  
Hypochondriaque  
  
{Refrain:}  
Mais tu dis Mais tu dis  
Que le bonheur est irréductible  
Et je dis Et il dit  
Que ton espoir n'est pas si désespér  
A condition d'analyser  
Que l'absolu ne doit pas être  
Annihiler  
Par l'illusoire précarit  
De nos amours  
Destitué(e)s  
Et vice et versa  
  
Et il faudra que tu arriveras  
A laminer tes rancoeurs dialectiques  
Même si je suis con ...  
... vaincu que c'est très difficile  
  
Mais comme moi, dis toi  
Qu'il est tellement plus mieux  
D'éradiquer  
Les tentacules de la déréliction  
Et tout deviendra clair  
  
{Refrain:}  
Mais tu dis Mais tu dis  
Que le bonheur est irréductible  
Et je dis Et il dit  
Que ton espoir n'est pas si désespér  
A condition d'analyse  
Que l'absolu ne doit pas être  
Annihiler  
Par l'illusoire précarit  
De nos amours  
Destitué(e)s  
Et vice et versa  
  
Où allons nous?  
D'où venons nous?  
J'ignore de le savoir  
Mais ce que je n'ignore pas de le savoir  
C'est que le bonheur  
Est à deux doigts de tes pieds  
Et que la simplicité réside dans la courbe  
Bleue, jaune, mauve et insoupçonnée  
De nos rêveries  
Mauves et bleues et jaunes et pourpres  
Et paraboliques  
Et vice et versa  
  
{Refrain:}  
Mais tu dis  
Mais tu dis  
Que le bonheur est irréductible  
Et je dis  
Et il dit  
Que ton espoir n'est pas si désespér  
A condition d'analyser  
Que l'absolu ne doit pas être  
Annihiler  
Par l'illusoire précarit  
De nos amours  
Et qu'il ne faut pas cautionner  
L'irréalit  
Sous des aspérités absentes  
Et désenchantées  
De nos pensées iconoclastes  
Et désoxyd  
Par nos désirs excommuniés  
De la fatalit  
Destitué(e) Et vice et versa


	2. Rélé n'a pas froid aux yeux

Et le nawak continue ^^

Disclaimers et autres : ce qui est sur la première page prévaut pour tout l'arc.

.

.

**La scène** : Réléna a suivi Heero jusqu'au hangar à Gundams, a ramené un magnéto et un micro et s'est planté au pied de Wing Zéro pour chanter. Tout le monde est là mais elle ne voit que le pilote. Tous cessèrent de réparer leurs armures mobiles et attendirent, tremblant.

Duo se disait que le pilote 01 prenait plutôt bien cette énième incursion.

C'était sans compter l'énorme goutte de sueur qui s'échappait d'une tempe bien connue… 

Même de loin il l'avait vue ^^

.

**La situation** : Réléna ne sait pas que Heero n'est pas libre : alors elle vient faire des réclamations sur le comportement du jeune homme vis-à-vis d'elle…

.

**La tenue** : Elle est venue avec une tenue aguicheuse made in Réléna : cela dit elle était mimi comme tout.

- elle portait une jolie robe… blanche avec des froufrous à la autant en emporte le vent… et un chapeau de paille

Je vous laisse imaginer ^^

Les autres G-boys sont dans leur tenue habituelle, Heero à part qui est topless *___* 

.

**La musique : **déclenchée manuellement par Réléna

.

.

Soyons sympa avec Rél : la pauvre a poursuivi Heero pendant des mois et des mois… ne voit-il pas la femme en elle ?

Ne voit-il pas qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ?

Cette folie, cette course poursuite, cette fuite du cœur et des sentiments cesseront-ils un jour ?

A voir…

.

Note : ****  = aparté (dialogues entre les persos)

Note 2 : les phrases en Comic sans MS sont les paroles de la chanson détournées par mes soins ^^ 

La vraie chanson est en fin de chap (vous verrez ^___________________^)

.

.

.

.

**Rél**** n' a pas froid aux yeux (Isabelle a les yeux bleus)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Les G-Boys Heero en moins (ne chante pas jusqu'à la fin) chantent le refrain en battant la mesure sur leurs Gundams.

Réléna est reconnaissante : ils connaissent la chanson ! Et ils veulent l'aider à conquérir Heero… comme c'est gentil…

Attention c'est parti :

.

.

Refrain

**Les G-Boys** [secouant la tête de gauche à droite de manière saccadée] Rélé n'a pas froid aux yeux  
**Wufei** [twistant comme il peut sur la main d'Altron, les yeux fermés] Rélé n'a pas froid aux yeux  
**Duo** [claquant des doigts d'une main et de l'autre prend sa natte et fait le lasso] Rélé n'a pas froid aux yeux  
**Trowa** [à fond dedans bouge tellement plus vite que la sic que sa mèche tourne comme une toupie] Yeux au froid Rélé n'a pas  
.  
**Réléna** [dansant pour Heero comme si elle était constipée, pointant un doigt accusateur] Soudain quand tu es parti  
**Les G-Boys **[ dansant comme Austin Powers] T'as vu qu'il était plus l  
**Réléna** [chantant comme Laura Ingalls] Et comme tu n'étais plus l  
**Les G-Boys** [chantant comme Dick Rivers*] Tu t'es dit il ech partich !  
.  
**Trowa** en solo [mèche se soulevant chaque fois qu'il bougeait la tête en rythme] Dans la nuit noire

**Les G-Boys** [clap clap**]   Dans la nuit noire et obscure  
**Trowa** **en solo** [y croyant encore plus]  Obscure et sombre [clap clap]  
**Quatre** **en solo** [dansant comme une fatma et chantant comme Enrico Macias] Réléna s'est pris un énième mur laïlaïla  
**Réléna** **en solo** [mode Castafiore] un mur  
*battent des mains deux fois puis chantent

.

.  
Refrain

**Les G-Boys** [dansant comme s'il s'étaient pis un coup de jus ]  Rélé n'a pas froid aux yeux  
**Wufei** [essayant d'imiter Trowa, faisant tourner sa couette. En vain : torticolis]  Rélé n'a pas froid aux yeux  
**Trowa** [les yeux criant « bien fait » à Wufei tandis qu'il faisait tourner sa mèche]  Rélé n'a pas froid aux yeux  
**Duo** [dénatte ses cheveux et se prend pour un chanteur de hard rock]  Yeux au froid Rélé n'a pas yeah !

.  
**Réléna** en solo [les yeux rivés aux baskets de Heero vu qu'il est en hauteur] Y a plus d'espoir

**Les G-Boys **[Heero et Wufei, torticolis forever en moins] _clap clap_  
**Réléna en solo** [ferme les yeux se laisse imprégner] Dans la nuit noire

_clap clap_  
**Réléna** [ferme les yeux se concentre] Dans un hangar

_clap clap_  
**Réléna** [fronce les sourcils, effort intense] Dans le brouillard

_clap clap_  
**Réléna** [goutte de sueur et la peur au ventre en revivant cet événement dramatique] Je n'avais pas pris mon Damart

**Les G-Boys **[haussement de sourcils et grosse goutte de sueur mais néanmoins… ] clap clap [des pros lol !]_  
._

**Réléna** [dépitée] euh les gars je n'ai plus de rimes en ar

**Les G-Boys **[levant les yeux au ciel euh au plafond] c'est pas grave on continue la chanson

**Réléna** [soulagée chantant comme elle peut, la main sur le cœur et reprenant] chanson

.

.

**Les G-Boys **[se secouant dans tous les sens] Rélé n'a pas froid aux yeux  
**Duo** [la touffe devant son visage comme Mr Machin de la famille Adams ou Capitaine Caverne] Rélé n'a pas froid aux yeux  
**Trowa** [faisant tourner sa mèche de plus en plus vite] Rélé n'a pas froid aux yeux  
**Quatre** [se dandinant comme une fatma jusqu'au crack : blocage de vertèbre] Rélé pas au froid yeux n'a aie aie aie…

.  
**Réléna** [se dandine en faisant semblant de jouer de la guitare] Oh le solo de guitare j'ai trop l'impression que je joue l !  
**Les G-Boys **[- Heero, Wufei et Quatre, regardant Réléna, désabusés] Ouais monstrueux le truc

**Duo** [dépité] imbécile c'est une version karaoké c'est normal que le son soit bon  
**Réléna** [ fronçant les sourcils alors qu'un accord était raté] Ho zut, zut attendez j'comprends pas l

**Duo** [les yeux aux ciels] ya pas à dire t'es trop forte. Ya que toi qui peut faire foirer la guitare d'une k7 déjà enregistrée.  
.

.  
**Réléna** [réfléchit très fort et finit par avoir une idée pour rattraper le coup] Hey les mecs si on faisait un plan en anglais  
On va conquir l'Europe  
.

***********

Les G-Boys [énormes sourire sadique] « Oki Réléna, mais c'est Duo qui va le faire vu que c'est un amerloque. »

***********

**.**

Refrain  
**Duo** [grand sourire : oki] Rélé has not cold to eyes  
**Duo** [parlant le Duo) Rélé has not cold to eyes  
**Duo** [américain forever] Rélé cold to eyes has not 

**Duo** [dico unilingue par excellence] Has not Réléna is naze

.

.

***********

Réléna *heureuse mais sceptique* : « Je ne suis pas sûre pour l'anglais… »

Duo *irrévérencieux, sourire Shinigami gloups * : « Attends c'est pas toi qui vas m'apprendre à parler la langue de mon pays »

Réléna *prudente* : « Oki t'as raison merci »

Duo *sourire indulgent* : « De rien voyons, de rien mais continuons la chanson c'est à toi là ^^ »  
**********  
.

.

**Réléna** [pointant à nouveau un doigt accusateur sur la basket jaune]  C'était trop tard quand j'ai su qu'tu me quittais  
**Duo** [un peu plus sérieux] Qu'il te **quittait**

**Réléna** [vindicative, complètement décoiffée à force de se trémousser] je l'ai su oui que oui que très très tard 

**Trowa + Duo **[mode Wonder Woman : tournent sur eux-mêmes] tard tard  
.

.

Refrain  
**Duo + Trowa** [les cheveux toujours aussi dans le vent] Rélé n'a pas froid aux yeux  
**Duo** [en transe] Rélé n'a pas froid aux yeux  
**Trowa** [se coinçant la mèche dans son Gundam et essayant  tant bien que mal de se dégager] Rélé n'a pas froid aux yeux

**Duo** [regardant Trowa bouger son visage à un rythme frénétique] Hey, trop cool ta choré!  
**Trowa** [se cognant violemment contre Heavyarms et perdant connaissance en chantant] Rélé pas au froid yeux n'a

.

**Réléna** reprend [musique romantique, séquence émotion] Heero… lorsque je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois  
tu m'as dit « Omae o korosu »  
Et lorsque tu m'as quitt  
Tu m'as encore dit Omae o korosu  
.

.  
[Attention première parole de Heero] Hn 

**Réléna** [hausse un sourcil] Traduction ?

**Duo** [La main sur le visage : elle était intelligente pourtant… si ?] ça voulait dire que c'était normal ^^   
.

.  
**Réléna** reprend [continuant à se dandiner] Dans le hangar

Duo [tout seul] clap clap  
**Réléna** [en confiance et en colère] J'ai voulu le rattraper  
C'était trop tard

**Duo** [toujours tout seul] clap clap  
Deathscythe Hell venait juste de décoller  
**Duo** [la voix charmeuse, se rappelant un souvenir classé x] Hmm Coller  
.

**************

**.**

Réléna *mode Candide*: « Euh d'ailleurs… pourquoi Deathscythe Hell et pas Wing »

Heero *mode Heero* : « Si on te le demande tu dis que tu sais pas et surtout tu ne dis pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit »

Réléna : *mode Candy* : « Ah tu parles maintenant ? » 

Heero *Heero sera toujours Heero* : « Hn. » (je m'en fous ndlr)

Réléna *mode Juliette de la comédie musicale: « Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur en chansons… j'en ai assez que tu m'ignores… »

Heero *Toujours aussi subtile* : « Hein? Je ne t'écoutais pas »

Réléna *Scarlet O'Hara: « Comme d'habitude… Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ignores notre amour? Pourquoi tant de haine… »

Réléna se retourna et vit qu'un certain pilote faisait des appels de phare au soldat parfait.

En se déhanchant… en passant la main dans ses cheveux défaits, en humectant ses lèvres de sa langue…

Elle tourna à nouveau et vit que le spandex de Heero avait fait une fuite en avant…

Elle comprit.

Qui a dit enfin ?

.

.

Réléna : Non pourquoi, pourquoi, sur tous les crétins de l'espace pourquoi LUI ? Mais POURQUOI es-tu aussi méchant…

Heero *dévorant des yeux Duo et répondant froidement* : Parce que.

.

Réléna se mit à courir en pleurant… et s'étala par terre comme Laura Ingalls. Quelle idée de porter des talons dans un hangar glissant… Puis elle se releva, laissant là ses chaussures et la musique qui venait à son terme et courut cacher sa peine, accessoirement sa honte.

.

Duo, la prenant en pitié parce qu'il avait un grand coeur - et qu'il avait envie de rire encore un peu - cessa la manœuvre de séduction – laissant Heero frustré -, sauta à terre et partit à sa recherche…

Heero alla à la suite de son amant, ignorant sans vergogne les plaintes du Dragon et du Prince du désert : les pauvres demandaient à être décoincés…

.

.

.

.

Tzusuku (suite dans la dernière partie : un chagrin d'amourrrrrrrrr)

.

.

.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas connu les Inconnus, voici les paroles de leur chanson.

Oui c'est débile… comme quoi y a pas que moi ^___^

Les Inconnus avaient ici imité le groupe Indochine à la grande époque de l'aventurier 

J'espère que vous vous serez marrés autant que moi ^__^

.

.

.

.

@ ++++ !

.

.

.

Mithy ^^

.

.

Ps : *Dick Rivers est un chanteur français (qui a dit dinosaure ?) qui a pris pour pseudo le nom d'Elvis Presley dans un de ses films – Je crois que c'était dans Jailous Rock pas sûre – et il a la fâcheuse tendance de parler en che-che ^^ Dick Rivers a débuté en même temps que Johnny, Eddy Mitchell et autres Richard Anthony… bah j'ai des parents donc je ne vais pas renier ce qu'on me faisait écouter gamine ^^ (quoique mon grand frère a plus souffert que moi ^^)

.

.

.

**Isabelle a les yeux bleus**

Isabelle a les yeux bleus  
Isabelle a les yeux bleus  
Isabelle a les yeux bleus  
Bleus les yeux Isabelle a  
  
Soudain quand elle est partie  
J'ai vu qu'elle n'était plus l  
Et comme elle n'était plus l  
J'me suis dit elle est partie  
  
Dans la nuit noire  
Dans la nuit noire et obscure  
Obscure et sombre  
Qu'Isabelle s'est cognée contre les murs  
Les murs  
  
Isabelle a les yeux bleus  
Isabelle a les yeux bleus  
Isabelle a les yeux bleus  
Bleus les yeux Isabelle a  
  
Y a plus d'espoir  
Dans la nuit noire  
Sur le quai de la gare  
Dans le brouillard  
Il faisait un froid de canard  
Heu les mecs j'ai plus de rimes en ar  
C'est pas grave on continue la chanson  
Chanson  
Isabelle a les yeux bleus  
Isabelle a les yeux bleus  
Bleus les yeux Isabelle a  
Isa bleus belle a les yeux  
  
Ho le solo de guitare  
Ho monstrueux  
Ho merde merde attends j'comprends pas l  
  
Les mecs si on faisait un plan en anglais  
On va conquir l'europe  
  
Isabelle has the blue eyes  
Isabelle has the blue eyes  
Isabelle eyes blue  
Blue eyes Isabelle est naze  
  
C'était trop tard quand j'ai su qu'elle me quittait  
Qu'elle nous quittait je l'ai su oui  
Que oui que très très tard tard tard  
  
Isabelle a les yeux bleus  
Isabelle a les yeux bleus  
Isabelle a les yeux bleus  
Bleus les yeux Isabelle a  
  
Isabelle lorsque je t'ai rencontrée pour la première fois  
t'avais les yeux bleus  
Et lorsque tu m'as quitt  
Tu avais toujours les yeux bleus  
  
Heu, c'est normal  
  
Sur le quai de la gare  
J'ai voulu la rattraper  
C'était trop tard  
Son avion venait juste de décoller  
Coller  
  
Ho! Les mecs, je viens de trouver  
un accord à la guitare  
complètement monstrueux  
Vas-y vas-y  
Ecoutez  
Monstrueux monstrueux  
Tu vois c'est pas compliqu  
Tu vois tu mets le doigt là tu vois  
Et après tu fais comme ça  
Regarde c'est monstrueux  
Ouais ouais ouais ouais  
C'est complètement d'enfer  
L'éclate totale tu vois  
Ha je vais vous dire les mecs  
Ça va être monstrueux


	3. Un chagrin d'amour

.

.

.

Et le nawak se termine (qui a dit enfin ? ) ^^

.

Disclaimers et autres : ce qui est sur la première page prévaut pour tout l'arc.

.

.

**La scène **: Réléna est triste parce qu'elle a réalisé que Heero ne l'aimerait jamais d'amour

Duo tente de la consoler…

**Le lieu** : Ils sont tous les deux sur une plage, leurs cheveux volent au vent.

**La tenue : **Réléna porte une robe blanche – le genre romantique – et un chapeau de paille… (eh oui ça se passe le même jour !)

Duo porte un short de bain noir et c'est tout ^_- (quand il a vu où allait Rél il s'est changé  et en a profité pour amener la sic ^^)

**Le temps : **Se passe suite au chap précédent, Réléna fuyant le plus loin possible (50 mètres sans talons)

**La musique** : déclenchée par Dudule ^^

.

Note : comme d'habitude, les vraies paroles de la chanson sont à la fin ^^

 ***** : aparté, dialogues entre les personnages

.

.

.

.

**Un chagrin d'amour**

.

.

.

**Réléna **[les larmes aux yeux de tristesse ou à cause du sable ? ] Un chagrin d'amour  
**Duo** [voix française ] C'est Wing Zéro qui part avec les pièces de Deathscythe  
**Réléna** [voix qui tremble et menton aussi] Un chagrin d'amour  
**Duo** [ferme le poing et les yeux et beugle euh chante : il y croit] Une de mes bombes oubliées dans une des bases de Treize

**Réléna** [effrayée parce que ça pue : elle a confondu bombe et caisse] Un chagrin d'amour  
**Duo **[y croit toujours] C'est comme ton maquillage le matin au réveil  
C'est un blabla de Wufei alors que t'as sommeil…  
.  
**Réléna** [sourit, retient son chapeau d'une main] Un chagrin d'amour  
**Duo** [secoue la tête de gauche à droite : il est dedans] C'est comme une grève de bouton rouge quand tu veux te suicider  
**Réléna** [tremblante.. a un espoir ? Pense qu'en poussant un peu ptet Duo… ] Un chagrin d'amour  
**Duo** [sourit] C'est mon Hee-Chan d'amour sans son super spandex  
**Réléna** [raté… mais sourit quand même] Un chagrin d'amour  
**Duo **[mode Julio, main caressant le torse] C'est comme un Gundam qui n'aurait plus de munitions  
C'est un Hee-Chan d'amour sans toutes ses munitions ^^  
.

.  
{Refrain:}  
**Duo + Réléna** [se tenant la main grand sourire aux lèvres] Mais un chagrin d'amour  
[se regardent dans les yeux] C'est l'amour sans amour  
grand sourire de Duo [qui chante seul là] Et l'amour sans amour  
**Réléna** [commence à tiquer, essaye d'ôter sa main de Duo, en vain] Ce n'est plus de l'amour  
**Réléna** [sourit et reprend seule, Duo ne réussira pas à les séparer longtemps] Laisse le temps à l'amour de red'venir l'amour  
**Duo** [peut briser les doigts de Réléna avec la pression mais Rel tient bon et chante seule] Et tu verras l'amour  
**Réléna **[sourit : ce n'est qu'une passade, Heero l'aimera tôt où tard] Ça n'est rien que l'amour  
.

.  
**Heero** [sort d'on ne sait où en spandex et baskets jaunes, voix grave] Un chagrin d'amour  
Putain qu'ça fait mal [baisse la tête, ferme les yeux  et tourne son visage sur le côté]

[fin d'intervention de Hee-Chan]

.

.  
**Réléna **[lâche la main de Duo à la chacal] Un chagrin d'amour  
**Duo** [pas dépité pour un sou, en mode Julio] C'est comme si Little One n'aimait plus… Nataku

**Réléna** [hausse un sourcil perplexe] Un chagrin d'amour  
**Duo** [tourne sur lui-même, la natte sur l'épaule] C'est comme si Tro-Man n'avait plus sa mèche qui tue

**Réléna** [triste pour Trowa, il ne serait plus un cyclope] Un chagrin d'amour  
**Duo** [instant de gravité] C'est comme un cône sans royal, une glace sans boules  
C'est un Heero de Noël sans sa hotte et ses boules

.

.

{Refrain:}

**Réléna** [a imaginé Heero sans ses attributs, a enfin compris le sujet] Mais un chagrin d'amour  
[elle prend la main de Duo dans la sienne] C'est l'amour sans amour  
**Duo** [chante seul et est fier de Réléna : elle a compris] Et l'amour sans amour  
**Duo et Réléna** [se sourient] Ce n'est plus de l'amour  
**Duo et Réléna** [ensemble et chantent en cœur] Laisse le temps à l'amour de red'venir l'amour  
**Duo **[seul, regarde Réléna dans les yeux] Et tu verras l'amour  
**Réléna** [a été prise par les sentiments et est conquise par Duo] Ça n'est rien que l'amour  
.

.

**Duo** [lâche Réléna, pose un genou dans le sable et prend sa natte pour jouer de la guitare]

Réléna est impressionnée…

.  
**Duo** [chante de plus belle les yeux fermés, communique son émotion à Réléna] C'est un KFC* sans wings  
Comme Wing Zéro sans Deathscythe  
C'est comme Deathscythe sans ses pièces

Comme les pièces sans porte-monnaie…

.

.

**********

**.**

**.**

Duo : Réléna tu sais à présent que l'amour sans amour ce n'est plus de l'amour

Réléna *yeux brillants* : Oui Duo. Plus jamais je ne lui courrais après, je ne suis pas égoïste

Duo : Prouve-moi que tu as retiendu ta leçon :

Réléna *fière* : Un Heero qui ne remplit pas son spandex s'il est séparé de son amour ? Par ma faute ? Jamais je ne pourrais porter un tel poids sur mes frêles épaules. Je n'ai aucune envie que la horde des défenseurs du 1x2x1 lâche les chiens ! Comme s'il n'y avait pas suffisamment de fans qui voulaient me tuer parfois pour rien… autant ne pas leur donner une raison valable!

Duo *ému* : Je suis fier de toi petit Padawan 

.

.

Les deux jeunes gens se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un ange passa… (non pas Quatre ^^)

.

Puis Heero revint avec un méga coup de soleil et il se mit entre son amour et son amie. Il tendit une main à Duo et l'autre à Réléna et tous trois firent des bonds sous le soleil couchant….

.

.

Mdrrrrrrrr

.

.

.

Owari (qui a dit yesssssss la torture se termine !!!)

.

.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas connu les Inconnus, voici les paroles de leur chanson.

Là, les Inconnus avaient pris le nom de Félix Grave et Didier Barbelavie… pour imiter Félix Gray et Didier Barbelivien, deux chanteurs sirupeux. Ce qui est très drôle avec les inconnus c'est qu'on s'aperçoit que les parodies ne sont pas si différentes de la réalité… (repense à la chanson « A toutes les filles que j'ai aimées… avant… » et hurle de terreur)

.

.

.

J'espère que vous vous serez marrés autant que moi ^__^, ou qu'à la limite ça vous ait donné envie d'en savoir plus ^^

.

.

.

@ ++++

.

.

.

Mithy ^^

.

.

.

Ps : * le KFC, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'est un genre de fast-food spécialisé dans le poulet. Leur truc c'est le hot and spicy Chicken Wings. 

.

.

.

**Un chagrin d'amour**

Un chagrin d'amour  
C'est un bateau qui part sans larguer ses amarres  
Un chagrin d'amour  
Une samsonite oubliée sur le quai d'une gare  
Un chagrin d'amour  
C'est comme ton maquillage le matin au réceil  
C'est une paire de Ray-ban alors qu'y a plus d'soleil...  
  
Un chagrin d'amour  
C'est comme une grève de métro quand tu restes sur le quai  
Un chagrin d'amour  
C'est une boîte de nuit sans son disc-jockey  
Un chagrin d'amour  
C'est une Golf GTI qui n'aurait plus qu'une vitesse  
Une station de ski sans neige et sans tire-fesses  
  
{Refrain:}  
Mais un chagrin d'amour  
C'est l'amour sans amour  
Et l'amour sans amour  
Ce n'est plus de l'amour  
Laisse le temps à l'amour de red'venir l'amour  
Et tu verras l'amour  
Ça n'est rien que l'amour  
  
Un chagrin d'amour  
Putain qu'ça fait mal  
Un chagrin d'amour  
C'est comme si Roméo n'aimait plus Virginie  
Un chagrin d'amour  
Comme si l'équipe de Marseille n'avait plus Bernard Tapie  
Un chagrin d'amour  
C'est un sapin de Noël sans guirlandes et sans boules  
C'est un papa Noël sans sa hotte et ses boules  
  
C'est comme la mer sans les vagues  
C'est comme les vagues sans l'écume  
C'est comme l'écume sans le sel  
C'est comme le sel sans le poivre


End file.
